


Griffin

by Milliscent09



Series: 100 Degrees of Seperation [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliscent09/pseuds/Milliscent09
Summary: This series will be 100 different ways to explore the characters, themes and emotions of The 100 characters.





	Griffin

Artist  
Fell from the sky  
Suffered through their burdens  
Isolated in ice and fire  
Waiting


End file.
